Petit Oisillon Entre Ses Griffes
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Recueil] La relation entre Marco et Bonney oscille entre fuite et désir depuis des siècles. Le Destin prend un malin plaisir à se faire croiser leur route, parfois pour le pire... Après tout, il n'est qu'un petit oisillon entre ses griffes. 2# Le médecin et la petite infirmière
1. Le chat et l'oisillon

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un recueil, oui, encore un ! Mais cette fois-ci, il est destiné exclusivement à du Marco x Bonney. Merci Illheart de m'avoir fait écrire sur ce pairing, d'ailleurs, je l'adore !**

 **Néanmoins, il est ratifié M car ceci est une relation assez toxique et malsaine, du moins au départ, et plutôt BDSM.  
**

 **Je vous estimerai prévenu...  
**

 **Les OS se suivront à peu près chronologiquement, restant pour l'instant dans la période où Marco est avec les pirates de Barbe-Blanche.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda.**

 _Dernière édition le 12/07/2018  
_

* * *

 **.**

 **1# Le chat et l'oisillon**

 **.**

Marco n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable. Des siècles d'existence lui avaient forgé un flegme à toute épreuve et un sang-froid inébranlable.

Enfin, presque. Il existait une exception. Une immortelle comme lui, tous deux maudits par leur Fruit. Jewelry Bonney était la seule personne à être capable de fracasser ce masque d'impassibilité en quelques secondes. Elle savait sur quels boutons appuyer pour le faire réagir et surtout, prenait un malin plaisir à le soumettre à chacune de leur rencontre.

Le pire, c'était que Marco aimait ce qu'elle lui infligeait autant qu'il le détestait. Il haïssait la sensation de perdre sa liberté et pourtant adorait quand elle le dominait.

Il essayait donc de la fuir le plus longtemps possible, espérant mettre des dizaines d'années avant de la recroiser et de replonger, comme une drogue dont il fuyait l'addiction. Seulement, le Destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement et il se passait rarement plus d'un an sans qu'ils ne se croisent. Et à chaque fois, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, une fois qu'elle avait son consentement. Il avait beau accepter chaque fois - elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire oui pour continuer - il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'assumer son envie d'être dominé, surtout avec son avis tranché sur l'esclavage.

Pourtant, le Destin semblait soudain avoir décidé d'être clément avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait choisi Barbe-Blanche comme père, il y avait de ça trois ans, il ne l'avait plus vue. D'un côté, il en était soulagé. Il était hors de question que sa nouvelle famille apprenne qu'il laissait quelqu'un le priver de sa liberté si chérie. Il préférerait mourir. Mais de l'autre côté, il était un peu fatigué d'être toujours un pilier et il aurait aimé retrouver les bras de la jeune femme, pour se débarrasser de ses responsabilités ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Ainsi, Marco ne se permettait jamais de baisser sa garde lorsqu'il était avec ses frères. Il en était responsable. Pourtant, lorsque leur bateau accosta sur une île estivale et que ses frères s'éparpillèrent dans la ville comme une nuée de papillons, il décida que pour une fois, il passerait sa journée à tout autre chose que surveiller ses frères, pour délester un peu ses épaules du poids de ses obligations.

Il descendit du bateau pour flâner en ville, profitant du soleil sur sa peau, mais tressaillit quand son regard croisa une paire d'yeux violets. Il crut reconnaître les iris de Bonney et son cœur battit un peu plus vite, à la fois de crainte et d'excitation.

Marco fut étrangement déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et le poids sur ses épaules sembla s'accentuer. Il soupira avant de se remettre en route, tête tournée vers le sol. Il se demandait à quoi il pensait. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle soit sur l'île et même si cela était le cas, il était hors de question qu'il retrouve le chemin de ses draps.

Les yeux violets firent remonter de nombreux souvenirs, qu'il aurait aimé dérangeants et pourtant qui restaient très plaisants dans sa mémoire. Il soupira avant de secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit sur l'île et, même si elle l'était, qu'elle le cherche. Il était plus probable qu'elle tombe sur un de ses frères.

Marco sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Bonney touche à sa famille. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que ses compagnons étaient tout à fait capable de se défendre et que s'ils disaient non, la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais les forcer - et il se demandait même si elle en aurait envie -. Alors il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour eux, même si jamais certains acceptaient d'être dominé par elle.

Seulement, un poids supplémentaire, dont il ignorait l'origine, pesait sur son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à Bonney et à un de ses frères dans la même pièce.

Marco jura quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait plus à trouver la paix dans sa promenade solitaire et il prit avec un soupir le chemin du retour. Il hésita un instant à prendre un raccourci pour arriver plus vite au navire, même si cela impliquait de traverser les ruelles étroites et sombres des bas-quartiers. Il secoua la tête. Même s'il voulait vite retrouver son père pour se sentir moins oppressé par les exigences de son poste, il n'avait pas besoin de recourir à de telles extrémités, que diable !

\- Tiens, tiens… mon oisillon préféré chercherait-il à me fuir ?

Marco se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le timbre de voix. Il déglutit, incapable de bouger alors qu'il prenait conscience de la présence dans son dos. Il reprit ses esprits et se retourna rapidement, pour se retrouver face à Bonney, grimée en chat avec de petites oreilles pelucheuses.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son cœur, ce traître, se réchauffait et s'allégeait en l'observant. Elle portait une tenue dans le même style provocateur et aguicheur qu'il lui avait toujours connu et il ne fut guère surpris quand elle se pencha vers lui, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Marco, sourit-elle.

\- Pas assez pour moi, yoi, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle le prit par le poignet et le mena dans une des rues adjacentes. Marco se laissa faire, se demandant comment la jeune femme s'était-elle retrouvé avec un maquillage et de fausses oreilles de chat, tout en restant méfiant. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce que pensait Bonney et à prédire ses actions.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva mine de rien dos au mur, le corps de Bonney contre le sien et ses yeux violets qui brillaient d'une lueur presque avide.

Marco eut peur de comprendre qui serait son repas, s'il l'acceptait. Après tout, les chats se nourrissaient d'oiseaux, n'est-ce pas ? Et nul doute qu'après trois ans, elle devait être affamée. Les ongles de la jeune femme raclèrent son torse dénudé alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air rieur et il osa à peine respirer, troublé plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer par sa simple présence.

Il frémit quand les mains de Bonney se plaquèrent de chaque côté de sa tête et qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu n'as pas envie que je te dévore, Marco, depuis le temps ? Dis-moi si tu m'autorises à assouvir tous deux nos envies.

Marco voulut répondre non tout d'abord. Une partie de lui voulait réagir, bouger et s'éloigner au plus vite de la jeune femme, de peur qu'un de ses frères ne les surprenne, mais elle disparaissait peu à peu sous l'envie grandissante de laisser Bonney s'occuper de lui.

Plus de décisions, plus de responsabilités.

\- Oui, Jewelry, s'il te plaît, yoi, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit presque le comportement de la jeune femme changer, passant vers son côté dominateur qui le déchargerait de son rôle de second, et il gémit par anticipation. Elle commença à défaire le foulard qui lui servait de ceinture et il se tendit, impatient.

\- Supplie-moi, oisillon, susurra-t-elle.

Ses mains jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer et Marco haleta. Il savait que s'il glissait sur ce terrain là, elle aurait le dessus sur lui aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient sur cette île. Et il attendait cela, il le voulait autant qu'il craignait que cela ne s'apprenne. Il ne put s'empêcher de résister un peu, restant après tout un homme qui pliait difficilement. Puis il voulait aussi pour attiser encore plus l'aura dominatrice de Bonney qui l'entourait peu à peu.

\- Non, yoi.

\- Supplie-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle lui mordit l'épaule à travers sa chemise alors que ses doigts effleuraient la bosse qui commençait à se former dans le pantalon du blond. Il la sentit se délecter de la plainte qu'elle lui soutira et il s'affaissa un peu plus contre le mur. Il lutta encore un peu puis abandonna, créant un sourire victorieux sur le visage de Bonney.

\- Je t'en supplie, Jewelry, mange-moi, yoi, murmura-t-il, défait.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, mon petit oiseau… chuchota-t-elle avant de plonger une main dans son boxer.

Cela l'amusait de voir Marco résister - comme si elle ignorait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès - puis sombrer dans le plaisir grâce à elle. Elle n'aimait pas néanmoins qu'il ait peur d'assumer leur relation. Il n'était pas un dominant de nature. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore compris, depuis le temps ?

Quoi que… Cela ne faisait que rendre sa pseudo-reddition plus délicieuse pour eux deux, songea-t-elle en l'embrassant avidement.

Le chat avait attrapé son repas et comptait bien s'en délecter.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... J'avais dit que vous ne verriez plus forcément de la même manière Marco.**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	2. Le médecin et la petite infirmière

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un nouvel OS sur ce recueil !  
**

 **Je rappelle, le rating est M car ceci est une RELATION BDSM et aujourd'hui, il y a un LEMON (enfin, si on peut appeler cette chose ainsi. Même moi, j'ai des doutes)  
**

 **Je vous estime prévenus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire remarquer s'il y a des phrases un peu bizarre, j'ai beau avoir pas mal relu, parfois, dans le feu de l'action... Des trucs étranges restent.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2#** **Le médecin et la petite infirmière**

 **.**

Marco fixa avec une certaine horreur l'enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte, mais l'écriture de gougnafier sur le dessus lui suffisait pour comprendre qui en était l'auteur.

Bonney.

Il ignorait comment elle avait pu venir dans sa cabine et repartir sans que personne ne la remarque. Il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Il prit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et saisit le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Une heure, une adresse, un hôtel et un numéro de chambre. Elle voulait qu'il le rejoigne cette nuit, sans aucun doute pour qu'il termine dans son lit.

Il déchira le papier sans aucun état d'âme. Elle n'avait pas à l'appeler comme on sifflerait un chien. Il n'était pas sa chose. Il n'irait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Pourtant, tout le reste de la journée, il fut obsédé par ce papier et par le rendez-vous. Il refusait de rappliquer parce qu'elle le lui avait ordonné et pourtant… Une tout petite, minuscule partie de lui voulait qu'il honore la convocation. Pour une fois, il se jura d'être plus fort que ses désirs primaires. Il résisterait et ne se rendrait pas à l'adresse indiquée.

Sa curiosité prit néanmoins de l'ampleur au fil de l'après-midi, ainsi que son désir de voir Bonney, même s'il essayait de le nier. Il finit par se convaincre qu'il pouvait toujours aller voir pourquoi elle le convoquait et, si cela commençait à mettre sa liberté en jeu, il partirait en usant de la force s'il le fallait.

Il s'éclipsa du navire où festoyait sa famille lorsque la nuit tomba. Il parcourut les rues qui commençaient à se vider et demanda son chemin plusieurs fois, avant de tomber sur l'hôtel correspondant.

Il avait belle allure, avec ses murs vert anis, et il semblait correct. Marco poussa la porte vernie de l'entrée et la réceptionniste lui adressa un petit sourire charmeur, se penchant au-dessus du comptoir.

\- Bonsoir. Vous voulez une chambre ?

\- Non, une amie à moi est logée ici, j'ai le numéro de sa chambre, yoi, répondit rapidement le blond en désignant les escaliers.

La réceptionniste fit la moue alors que Marco passait devant elle. Le blond le remarqua et eut un fin sourire, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Il trouva rapidement la chambre de Bonney et toqua.

\- Entre !

Il poussa le battant, qui claqua derrière lui. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la petite pièce, qui contenait un lit et un bureau avec sa chaise. Un sac ouvert se trouvait au pied du bureau, sur lequel Bonney était assise, les pieds sur la chaise. Un paquet se trouvait sur le couvre-lit et Marco fut suspicieux.

\- Déshabille-toi.

L'ordre claqua et, bien qu'un frisson d'excitation parcourut Marco, il s'adossa contre la porte, nonchalant.

\- Je ne jouerai pas à tes petits jeux sadiques et de dominance ce soir, Bonney, yoi. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, si tu ne m'as appelé que pour assouvir tes pulsions, yoi.

La jeune femme eut un sourire paresseux, puis réitéra son ordre. Marco leva les yeux au ciel et sa main trouva la poignée de porte.

\- Si tu pars, Marco, j'irais trouver mes proies dans ta famille. Donc, si tu ne veux pas que je sois extrêmement sadique avec un de tes frères…

Bonney suspendit sa phrase un instant, ménageant son effet, avant de conclure.

\- Reste et déshabille-toi, dernière fois.

Le blond se figea. Il se demanda un instant si elle en serait réellement capable, puis secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle en serait capable. Il n'avait pas le choix, encore.

Sa main quitta la poignée de la porte avec lenteur alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Bonney, qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Il grogna de dépit, puis s'exécuta en soupirant.

Il ôta rapidement ses sandales, puis sa chemise fut le premier vêtement à tomber sur le sol. Bonney détailla ses abdos en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Marco eut l'impression que la température montait dans la pièce quand il défit le nœud de son foulard. Son pantalon rejoignit rapidement sa chemise, vite suivi par son boxer.

\- Verrouille la porte et viens devant moi.

Il s'exécuta et Bonney le détailla d'un œil gourmand. Un frisson le parcourut quand les doigts de la jeune femme parcoururent son torse, s'arrêtant au-dessus de la toison dorée entourant son sexe, qui s'animait lentement sous les caresses.

\- J'aimerais jouer à un petit jeu avec toi ce soir… Mais il faudra que tu sois très obéissant, sinon je serais frustrée. Et c'est quelque chose qu'on aimerait éviter tous les deux, n'est-ce pas, mon petit oisillon ?

Marco voulut lui répondre qu'il ne jouerait pas, mais le souvenir de ce qui attendait un de ses frères s'il ne se soumettait pas à Bonney lui revint en mémoire et il baissa la tête.

\- Je serais obéissant, yoi, cracha-t-il.

\- Tss, pas de ce ton-là avec moi. Recommence.

Marco déglutit et lui envoya un regard noir. Bonney sourit et ajouta qu'il savait comment formuler sa phrase pour qu'elle oublie son petit écart.

\- Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux, je serais ton oisillon docile, yoi, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, mort de honte.

\- C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux…

En récompense, les doigts de Bonney effleurèrent et titillèrent le sexe du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il se dresse, lui soutirant au passage quelques gémissements.

\- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas prendre le paquet sur le lit et tu vas enfiler le costume que je t'ai préparé. Et souviens-toi. Tu ne bronches pas, sinon je file chercher un de tes frères…

Marco la foudroya du regard en silence et elle eut un petit rire, avant de lui désigner la porte de la salle d'eau s'il voulait plus d'intimité. Le blond ramassa le paquet sur le lit en serrant les dents et il disparut rapidement derrière le battant.

Bonney sauta alors sur le sol et enleva ses bottes, avant de se mettre nue. Elle fouilla dans son sac et récupéra une blouse blanche de médecin qu'elle enfila. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait utiliser sur Marco, mettant quelques menus objets dans ses poches, puis attendit que celui-ci sorte de la salle d'eau.

Elle sentit sa rage avant qu'il ne remette un pied dans la chambre et son sourire devint carnassier. Pauvre petit oisillon manipulable… Il savait pourtant ce qui l'attendait en venant.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres quand Marco se présenta face à elle dans une tenue d'infirmière très seyante. Elle avait bien choisi et s'était souvenue à la perfection des dimensions du blond. Elle lisait d'ailleurs parfaitement la haine et la honte sur le visage du pirate alors que la blouse rose pâle couvrait à moitié ses cuisses et que ses jambes arboraient de jolis bas aux motifs de panthère.

Elle eut un sourire provocateur et Marco la foudroya du regard, tout en serrant les poings pour éviter de proférer des paroles malheureuses.

Bonney s'approcha et passa dans son dos, avant de se coller à lui, ses mains pour l'instant sagement posées sur les hanches du blond. Marco frémit et les lèvres de la jeune femme se rapprochèrent de son oreille.

\- Il paraît que mon infirmière préférée a fait une erreur aujourd'hui… Est-ce que je dois te punir pour ta faute ? chuchota-t-elle.

Marco tressaillit en comprenant à quoi voulait jouer Bonney et il gémit de désespoir intérieurement. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui préparer, mais il était sûr de devoir ranger sa dignité dans un placard pour la nuit. Il fut bien tenté de répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à le punir. Cependant, il sentait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas cette réponse. Il n'avait que l'illusion du choix, en fait.

\- Oui, punissez-moi, Docteur, yoi.

Il devina le sourire de Bonney plus qu'il ne le vit. La jeune femme tira d'une main la fermeture éclair sur le devant de sa blouse, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, sans jamais toucher son sexe. Ses doigts virent titiller un des mamelons de Marco, qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. En vain, quand Bonney commença à le masturber.

Elle le plaqua ensuite ventre contre le bureau, tout en continuant à faire des va-et-vients sur son pénis en érection. Elle se délecta des soupirs de plaisir que sa jolie petite infirmière n'arrivait pas à retenir et arrêta tout mouvement quand elle perçut qu'il arrivait à son point de rupture.

Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Marco, qui voyait sa jouissance d'éloigner, et Bonney eut un sourire extatique.

\- Tu sais, je suis très mécontente de toi. Alors tu vas écarter tes jambes et me supplier de te faire jouir.

Marco batailla un instant contre lui-même, refusant de se soumettre et de perdre la face. Puis Bonney lui caressa les fesses, effleurant son anus, et il céda pour accéder au plaisir. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant en partie son érection douloureuse et il chuchota :

\- S'il vous plaît, Docteur, faites-moi jouir, par n'importe quel moyen, yoi. Je serais une bonne petite infirmière, je vous le promets, yoi !

\- C'est si gentiment demandé… susurra la jeune femme en retour. Ne bouge pas. Je t'interdis de te toucher, ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

Marco geignit, impatient, mais obéit. Bonney plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un tube. Elle l'ouvrit et versa une partie de la crème contenue à l'intérieur sur ses doigts, avant de lâcher le tube au sol. Les doigts enduits vinrent taquiner l'anus du blond, avant qu'un premier ne le pénètre, tandis que l'autre main de Bonney serrait à la base du pénis pour empêcher Marco de jouir tout de suite. Le blond lâcha un gémissement de douleur alors que la jeune femme le doigtait.

Elle rajouta rapidement un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, faisant gémir bruyamment Marco. Elle s'arrêta quand son soumis commença à bouger de lui-même sur ses doigts, essayant de les enfoncer plus profondément pour toucher la prostate. Sa main se resserra sur la base de son pénis alors qu'elle retirait ses doigts, s'attirant une plainte de la part du blond.

\- Pitié, Docteur… soupira Marco.

\- Que veux-tu, ma petite infirmière ? Demande-le explicitement, enfin…

Bonney caressa les bourses gonflés, empêchant l'homme de répondre tout de suite.

\- Tu veux mes doigts, c'est ça ? Profondément enfouis en toi, à toucher ta petite boule de nerfs ?

\- Oui, oui, s'il vous plaît, Docteur, yoi ! la pria Marco, tout dignité disparue.

\- Tu ne les mérites pas, pourtant. Mais peut-être serais-je gentille, si tu me promettais de revenir demain…

Marco, l'esprit embrumé, sentit néanmoins qu'elle le tenait. S'il refusait, elle le laisserait à sa frustration et l'empêcherait de jouir toute la nuit, la connaissant. Mais s'il acceptait, il serait à nouveau son jouet, l'oisillon impuissant entre ses mains.

Il s'avança un peu, tentant de frotter son membre contre le bois du bureau pour se soulager, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Bonney savait de toute façon ce qu'il répondrait, mais elle voulait l'entendre.

\- Je vous le promets, yoi.

Marco gémit quand la main de Bonney quitta son érection douloureuse. Il attendait avec impatience ses doigts en lui, quand il l'entendit fouiller dans son sac. Il voulut tourner la tête pour voir, mais la jeune femme lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il obéit et sa patience fut récompensée par un objet en forme de pénis qui le pénétrait lentement. Bonney se baissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle avait mis un gode ceinture double* et qu'elle savait qu'il aimerait.

Le premier coup de reins qu'elle donna toucha sa prostate et il jouit violemment, dans un cri. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre et continua ses va-et-viens, de plus en plus forts et rapides. Il jouit une nouvelle fois, puis elle aussi atteignit le septième ciel. Elle se retira alors et enleva le jouet, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Puis elle caressa doucement la joue de Marco.

\- Tu peux te relever ?

Il acquiesça difficilement, éreinté et le corps en sueur. Elle l'aida et tous deux tombèrent comme des masses sur le lit. Bonney avait conscience qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte et elle espérait que Marco ne lui en voudrait pas trop, même si pour elle, cela avait été une de ses meilleures soirées.

Marco leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Jewelry… Putain, refais-ça et je te tue, yoi. Je t'ouvrirais le ventre et te ferais bouffer tes intestins, yoi.

La jeune femme rit simplement. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait adoré, malgré ses menaces. Elle le connaissait bien, son petit oisillon.

\- Dors, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Sauf si tu veux recommencer, je suis plutôt partante. Mais dans ce cas, demain, il faudra que tu expliques à tes frères pourquoi tu marches en canard…

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur et lui tourna le dos. Elle sourit lorsqu'il enleva le costume qu'elle l'avait obligé à mettre. Elle enleva à son tour sa blouse et se colla dans son dos.

\- Bonney…

Le ton était menaçant, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir dormir avec mon petit oisillon ? Puis, si tu veux que je sois gentille demain…

\- J't'emmerde, yoi, cracha-t-il.

Pourtant, il la laissa le prendre dans ses bras, même s'il se tendit lorsqu'elle l'obligea à se retourner.

\- Allez, dors bien, petit oisillon, et fais de beaux rêves, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front

\- Des cauchemars plutôt, avec ce que tu m'as fait subir, yoi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il fut le premier à glisser dans le sommeil et elle sourit tristement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter qu'il aimait être dominé, par elle en tout cas.

Quand est-ce que Marco arrêterait de se voiler la face ?

* * *

 *** gode ceinture double : Avec un faux pénis pour madame et un pour monsieur. J'ai vraiment besoin de détailler plus ?**

 **... J'vous jure, j'ai jamais fait autant de recherches étranges sur le net que pour cet OS.  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas (Conscience : Traduire par "J'espère que vous n'êtes pas partie en courant" X) et sans doute à la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS.**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


End file.
